Crystallic Possessors
by Professor Sage
Summary: Editing in progress Updated Chapters: 1Magic Crystals inhabit those who show special feelings, but the most powerful ones are said to be able to grant anything. Will Raine and the others be able to stop the evil that lurks, searching for these crystals?


Professor Sage: OH. MY GOD. ...I'm re-editing this. By the way.

Kaya: WOW! IT'S A MIRACLE!

Kratos: ... ...

Raine: ...Oh, ..Oh this is told through my point of view.

Presea: **Professor Sage, does not own Tales of Symphonia. But she owns Kaya Lulu Tsikiko.**

Sage: ..Yeah. I'm making minor adjustments... ..since this story no longer holds Ami, there will be changes, also, since my writing style has altered, there will be changes in that as well, and in the plot. I hope you enjoy! And if you have any questions, be sure to ask and I'll get to you right away!_  
_

* * *

_Drip ... Drip.. ...Drip..._

Rain pelted against the glass window, as I stared out of it, into the dark grey sky, in a light daze. I only remembered a bit of what happened because it all happened..

So fast..

_Flashback.._

" _Raine! Raine!" Voices were crying out. I could hear them.. But was unable to see them, or speak back. I clutched my chest.  
_

_I'd been captured and stuck in this tank. I learned, that it would drown me, and as the cool liquid sprung up past my head, I relaxed. It wasn't cold, but I thought, perhaps it was because my body was numb, frozen with a feeling of helplessness. I was never going to be able to say goodbye... was I?_

_I closed my eyes slowly, and tilted my head up, before feeling gravity pull forward on me._

_I was cold. Very cold, shivering, and something was grabbing onto me. What was going on? I finally had the courage to open my eyes , and dazedly watch as streams of colors blur around me. I was set down, and, something was trying to break the bonds that held my hands and feet together. I looked up, and caught a glimpse of a set of eyes. Brown, were they?_

_Before long, I was picked up again, and shivered uncontrollably._

" _We're taking you back to the house. Stay there." A deep but soothing voice mumbled. It was so gentle, and familiar.. But... Why didn't I, know who it was?_

_End._

And now, I lay upon this cold, hard floor...

_Drip Drip..._

I waited.. ...and waited, thinking who it was, that was talking to me? I kept looking out the window..

_Tap, Tap-Tap, Tap_

I suddenly remembered.

Lloyd.. ...Kratos... ...Kaya?

I sat upon the window sill now, and hugged my knees tightly, leaning against the wall. I heard light footsteps. Someone was coming.

I looked down the hallway, slowly moving my head.

" Professor.." It was... ...someone I know...

" Her memory has been a bit messed.. ...she still needs to get her surroundings correct – unless, we were too late?" Another asked, the voice was obviously female – though it had a taint bit of curiosity, and playfulness in it.

" No. Or she'd be on the other side, and fighting against us, should she not?" This was the one. This was the one who told me, we were going back.

" Raine, do you remember us?" the female voice asked, her figure was fuzzy still – as was just about everything else. But, I could make out the symbols of her hair being navy, her eyes green, and her skin – was it white? ..Yes.. ...so where her ears and tail, though, I believe I could make out the tips of these and her hands and, probably her feet, were black. Her attire was, a white tattered dress shirt, with the shoulders of the shirt cut off - which was how it should be. As for her skirt, it was short and some dark version of blue again, with a golden chain looking thing slanted, though I supposed it was supposed to be a belt. The last thing I could notice, were her black and blue heeled boots that when up to below her knees. The sight of the other mixed colors were too much for my eyes, and I had to stare out the window again.

" Professor?" The first one repeated.

" Don't push her." the deeper voice growled, tension rose in the air, and I shivered. Where these the people's bodies, who belonged to the names I remembered?

" Kratos... Lloyd, and.. Kaya..?", I looked back to the girl, and she smiled before nodding.

" That's right.".

" Phew..." Lloyd sighed before his father rushed up to me, and that's the last thing I can see, before darkness surrounds me.


End file.
